COMET: Heart Of Change
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: Spike always wished to became a stallion but as he embarked into an adventure he slowly realized he already had what he truly needed. SpikeXTwilight fanfic, please enjoy! T for blood and mild language
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings bronies and lovers of MLP, name's** MAD** and I just want to say is that after I have read some of my few pals fanfics here at Fanfiction I became inspired to create my own so here goes my story_

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

**Chapter 1: The Mare I'll Never Had**

Spike depressed face remained unchanged. His frown was present and his eyes was still red this didn't go unnoticed by Twilight who had put themselves in an expedition to try to brighten up her assistant day yet it only did little or no effect

"Come on Spike, Rarity isn't the only mare in your life right there could be many more out there just wait and you'll see" Twilight spoke yet it only cause Spike to tear up

"Rarity... Why must I be cursed to be in this dragon body?" Spike mumbled in his cry which caused Twilight to stop in her tracks

Silence came out of Spike's eyes as he remember the events that happened the day before Twilight took him on her expedition

**-Two Day Earlier-**

"Twilight! Twilight! Come here quickly!" Spike shouted as he burst out of the library door

"What Spike? What!" Twilight became prantic dropping her book and falling to ground as she fail to keep her balance

Spike then put to silence as he saw the stuffs that happen, after a minute of Twilight's frantic questions he then let out a giggle causing Twilight fear to turn into anger

"What! Why are you laughing is something should be funny in a crisis?" Twilight spoke

Just then Spike took out a wedding ring, a purple gem in an elegantly crafted golden ring out of his saddle bag causing Twilight to blush in a deep shade of red

Right there Twilight's pupils widened , a big smile became present in her face and just then she jumped up and down while squealing that can rival that's of Pinkie Pie

"Are you gonna... propose to...m" Unfortunately Twilight's words as Spike

"What are you talking about Twi? Spike titled his head in confusion

"I just want to show you the things I dug up" the dragon added

Twilight lost her grin at that sentence and she began to calm down, her happiness was now replace with a frown

"It's beautiful but what do you want to do with it?" The purple mare asked

"I'll give it Rarity" Spiked grinned at her which only caused her to frown a bit more

Looking away Twilight nearly shed a tear but she then hear a metallic clank sound coming behind her causing her to look back at the dragon

Her smile return as she saw what Spike pull out of his saddle back next, it was armor piece made of a mysterious metal and an even more mysterious ruin printed in it

"And this is for you" Spike spoke as Twilight slowly take hold of the armor piece

"I just wish I can find the rest of it thought"

"No problem Spike with the new spell I learned I can locate thing as long as he have a piece of it in our possession" Twilight smiled back

"Wow! Awesome so you can basically track down the rest" Spike smiled grew of joy

Twilight nodded

"Well anyway I'll be coming to Rarity to bring her some of the things I've dug up" Spike giggled as he ran to Carousel Boutique

Twilight can't help but to sigh and feel a slight sadness as she watch her assistant walk away

"He's growing up... a bit too fast" Twilight spoke then returning to hit the books

After that it was nearly night fall and the darkness of the night is clearly starting to sets in mostly because Luna is now raising the moon and looking at the clock she was it was more than 3 hours now

Getting worried she got up her chair and walked to the door but as she was about to open it opened just before her hoof made contact with the door knob

She let out a short yelp but it was replaced with a big gasped as she saw Spike

Tears was coming out of the baby dragon's faced with a long green snot in his scales

"Spike" The purple mare whispered but then Spike had run toward her as more tears came out

Twilight's maternal instincts kick in causing her to hug the now weeping dragon

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked

Spiked cried some more before letting out a "Rarity... She wants a stallion"

"That's not that bad is't" Twilight rubbed the dragon's back giving Spike

"But I'm not a stallion I'm a ugly fire breathing dragon" Spike spoke before letting out a cry

"Did she said that!" Twilight snarled, she was beginning to cry as well

"No but, but -" Spike burst of tears came following in

"Spike" Twilight thought back as flashes of memory came back to her and flooded her mind about Spike; the moment she hatched him, his days of being her first friend, her best friend and now her closest companion

She closed her eyes for a second thinking of something to distract the heart broken dragon, anything, anything as long as it could take Spike's mind out of this

She opened her eyes again looking at the furniture but nothing

Then it hit her_ (well not literary)_ the armor piece, it was incomplete , and looking for the rest of it's parts would maybe distract Spike out of his depression

It's a long shot but she was pretty desperate and this might just be what he needs: An adventure

A moment later the crying stops, looking at the dragon she let out a smile as she wipe the tears out of the dragon's face, Twilight then began to take the now asleep dragon to his basket then before sliding his blanket above him Twilight press her lips to Spike's forehead as she said:

"Oh Spike your so cute when your asleep"

**MAD:_ Well sorry if the chapter is short guys but don't worry the next chapter will explain what happen at the Carousel Boutique and I promise it will be longer but for now take care and God Bless_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I'm back and just to give you another chapter of my MLP fanfic. But before that I just want to asked the readers if I should change the tittle of the story since some already claimed the tittle Stallion X before me? But thanks for the assistance of the generous** Heartless demon wolf** I decided to rename it with this. His a good guy!_  
_Anyhow here is chapter 2!_

**CHAPTER 2: ARTIFACTS**

The two companion reached the cave as Twilight's magic had indicated that the last piece of the armor is inside

The purple unicorn took a deep breath before entering but she was stopped as she realized that her friend isn't following

"Come on Spike were in the end of our journey the last piece of the armor is just inside this cave" said Twilight

"Coming" He replied yet his steps were slow and his face was looking down stating that his mood still remained depressed

The purple unicorn eye keep twitching as her sympathy slowly turning to irritation and it will not take long for her irritation to turn into anger

Twilight soon grabbed the dragon by the cheeks and later bring his face a centimeter close to her

"Twilight what are you-?" Spike broke out of the trance by Twilight's sudden action

"Spike! What in Esquestra's name do I have to do just to make you feel better!" Twilight spoke

"Twilight" Spike whispered but again he was interrupted

"All I'm trying to do is making you happy with all this adventure stuff and all you can do is just feel bad about yourself! Huh?"

"Twilight it's not you it's me"

"No it doesn't matter if your a pony, griffin or dragon!"

"But it does matter Twi, who will love someone that is not in the same specie as them?"

"HUH! Ms. All Great and powerful element of Magic tell me!" Spike spoke

Twilight froze

"See you can't why don't you do me a favor and just use your magic to turned me into stallion now then you will have some use with the magic you have!" Spike yelled but as he was so caught up in his own anger and rage he quickly realize what he have done but it was too late for him to notice

Twilight slowly backed off the dragon as she calmed down she too can feel and understand Spike's sadden state but with all her knowledge of friendship and magic she never nor ever studied this kind of power **: Love**

Then Twilight stepped back from the dragon she felt something in her eye but it wasn't a dirt that hit it but water coming out of it it was tears

Spike as he saw his friend eyes begin to water he slowly held his claw to Twilight

"Twilight I'm-" He said taking a step to Twilight but she then took a step back, he took another step forward but she reacted with a step back

Then she ran, she ran to the darkness of the cave

"Twilight wait!" the dragon called but Twilight just let out a cry

"Great Spike now your hurt you best friend by your love sick antics stupid!" Spike thought in his mind

Spike give chase to the unicorn but her speed was too much and soon he found himself trapped in the darkness of the cave

"Twilight! Where are you?" Spike spoke

"Please I'm sorry Twilight I'm a jerk I know please, I'm scared!" Spike was begenning to shake and a tear was now present in his eye but this wasn't about fear of what could happen to her, Twilight, her surrogate sister and best friend

"Please come back, please" He pleaded but he knew she was gone

Spike then curled to a ball and started to sob

As his tears run to his checks he soon felt two long front legs pressing around him but before he can even react he was silence by a hoof in his mouth then he look who is hugging him and as he suspected it was her

"That's OK Spike I forgive you" Twilight said in a gentle tone

The purple unicorn then rubbed the dragon's back making the dragon's sobbing rather quickly

The two soon regain composure as Twilight helped Spike get to his feet then they continue to venture inside the cave

"So feeling better" The unicorn asked

"Yeah I should be, your doing everything to make my mood brighter and the least I can do is to do the same" Spike replied

"That's the spirit Spike" Twilight formed a smile in front of him as he did the same

Twilight illuminated the darkness of the cave with her magic as Spike stayed close to her, the cave was fairly simple no ruins , no treasures just a simple path to whatever is

Step by step their was silence between them but for the two it was a bit uncomfortable for them so thinking quickly Twilight began to break the silence

"So what did happened between you and Rarity?" Twilight asked but it caused Spike eyes slowly begin to water again but instead he brushed his feelings aside and he quickly replied to her

"Well I heard that she was talking to Sweetie Belle about me and why me and her can't not be together because of the specie difference" Spike said causing a slight shock to the unicorn

"But that's not the only part, what really hurt me is when she said that 'even' if we were to marry the hardest part is that we can not have a baby and she can spend all her life with me but as dragons lived a long age she will die a lot sooner before me" the dragon added

"Does she knew you heard all the thing she said" Twilight asked

"No, but maybe this is fates way of showing me to grow up and forget about her" Spike answered

"Maybe it is" Twilight whispered

As soon as their conversation is done they came to a halt as a large bolder was present in front of them

"Look" Twilight pointed at the helmet

Twilight good eye helped her to spot the missing piece as she tried lifting it with her magic but it proved to no avail as even she tried in her best the helmet but it was still stuck, again she focused more on the metal as the magic glow to it increased but for some reason it was like resisting her

It wasn't long until Twilight became exhausted by the helmet's refusal to give in, now it's Spike's turn

Taking his claw he laid it to the piece of metal and with one big pull Spike had removed the helmet from the stoned gripped of the cage

Twilight's pupil widen as she saw what Spike just did, Spike just effortlessly taken the ruined helmet like it was accepting him and refusing her

Fate or Destiny it could be sign of some sort as Spike stored the newly found armor to their saddle bag, astonished Twilight did not give a word as questions raced her mind "Was it a sigh? But a sigh of what?"

"Um Twilight you Ok? Spike asked the now dazed pony

"Yeah, of course" Twilight soon regained her composure

Upon stepping back they heard a roar behind them, taking matters worse the stone wall behind them started to crack as more and more cracks became present at the wall

The two are unable to move with fear of the cave might collapse but what frighten them more was what is in the darkness of the cave as they heard steps followed with a clanking of metal

Twilight quickly hid Spike behind her back as she try to protect him from what is coming out of the dark dept of the cave, her horn glow brighter exposing a what is the creature coming to them

It was armored to a military standards, head to claws it's red colored armor was hiding what it clearly is, it walked in to legs and it's covered in scales

The two gulped in union as they became paralyzed with fear but it was just nothing compared to the creature did next:

The unknown creature unsheathe it's sword, pointing the blade to their position as it said "Death to all ponies"

Taking a second later Twilight took hold of Spike and in one big flash they teleported and exited the dark cave leaving what ever that creature meant a mystery (for now)

Twilight and Spike now outside the cave took a deep breath recovering from a near heart attack as to a scary event that just happened

"That was crazy!" Spike spoke

"I know Spike what's that thing's problem anyway like it was awakened from a century old war or something?" Twilight said before hugging the baby dragon in her front hooves

"But I'm happy we got away" She added and before long they run in union they leaved the area

**-Later that Day-**

They decided to camp a far from the cave and settled down near a stream as they stay on their tent

Twilight emptied all of the armor pieces from their saddle bag as she try to put together the armor like a jigsaw puzzle, but still she forgot that it will do her no good as she needed a forge and a blacksmith for these kind of jobs

"Well Twilight I have to say this might be the first of our adventure alone together but I would not consider changing any of it" Spike smiled in front the lavender colored pony

"Me too aside from that creature it was a joyful experience and it manage to keep your mind off Rarity, did it?" Twilight replied

"Yeah it did and as you say their are a lot more mares out there so maybe just maybe I'll stay single for now" Spike smiled

With a big yawn from the dragon Twilight begun to feel sleepy as well

"Well I think we should rest for now we have a long walk home" Twilight said putting the armor piece

Spike nodded at her as he laid his body at the sleeping bag and then soon after Twilight followed her to sleep

Hours later Spike awoke from a mumble coming from his purple unicorn friend as he became worried he look at her

"Spike, Spike" Twilight mumbled in her sleep

Spike smiled at the events he was glad that he had a book worm, book loving friend such as her, but one thing in his mind still bug him and it was his body, his appearance, he is still just a baby dragon

Shoving the blanket covering him Spike exited their tent now wearing a frown

As how much he thought of it, even thought he can find love one thing and one thing will always be an obstacle in his way,

"How can a dragon find love in a world inhabited by ponies" raced his mind

Taking a few meters away from the tent Spike halted his walk not wanting to venture too far, then he looked at the clear night sky full of glittering stars,

Those stars are like Twilight he thought causing him to smile but it grew larger as he saw a comet just appearing by

Spike remembered a story Twilight told him during his younger ages about how ponies get their wish to be fullied by wishing it in a comet

Taking one big breath Spike inhaled a large amount of air in his lung and without a second later he let out a shout

"I WISHED TO BECAME A STALLION!"

But then the comet disappeared , Spike let out a deep sigh feeling foolish about his actions

Turning around he smiled feeling a bit lighter letting out his deep desire

As Spike stepped on the ground he felt something inside him something odd

Spike then felt immense pain in his chest, aching in great agony

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out feeling a great deal of suffering in his body

He took his claw to his chest trying to lessen the pain but it was in vain

It was unbearable too him, he then feel his eyes begin to water but as he took his hand wiping it he gasped on what was coming out of his eyes,

It isn't tears, it was blood, his blood

"Twilight help me!" Spike shouted but doubt she can hear him

Spike can feel his life fading it was like dying in pain without being killed, just to die

"Why?" Came out of his lips

As then he closed his eyes feeling that it will not open again

_**MAD:** Scary huh? Don't worry next chapter will be less darker but to let you know this isn't the end of Spike's adventure but the beginning, so God Bless! And please leave a review I would really be happy if you do_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **_

** CHAPTER 3 : Comet- Champion of the Skies**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

**Chapter 3: Comet- Champion of the Skies**

**-Twilight's Dream-**

Darkness all she can see is darkness, Twilight trotted to the lifeless field as nothing but seemingly endless void in the sky and dried soil is present before her sending a quick chill to her spine, walking cautiously she came to an stop as a big land only covered with an abyss of blackness

Twilight send out a bolt of magic to the sky illuminating the area before her but what was beyond the darkness was able to strike fear to her soul:

Pony Corpses, skeletons and all of them are in the state of death and decay laid in front of her causing her to fall to her flank now patting of air

"Beautiful isn't?" a voice is heard

Turning back she laid her sight to a familiar foe who is grinning in front of her

'You!" Twilight quickly took stance with her horn glowing aggressiveness aiming at him

"DISCORD!" She shouted

"My, my is that how a lady should act" Discord playfully spoke

Twilight ignored his statement taking a few steps back

"YOU DID THIS!" She asked

"No" Discord answered

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not" Discord stated

This cause Twilight to reach the peak of her anger and without a second later she charge a magic beam at the abomination but with ease he evaded it

Twilight charged another beam but before she can attack her body cease to move, try as she might her muscles wound't follow as it is top by some unknown force

Discord stepped forward to her now being near Twilight can only shiver in fear, Discord took out one of his claws and slowly bringing it to the unicorn

Twilight closed her eyes expecting a slow and painful demise at the hands of her enemy, but it never came

She soon reopened her eyes witnessing Discord stroking her fur with his claws making a short yelp to came out of her lips,

Discord slowly took hold of Twilight face bringing it an inch close to his

"I did not do this my dear you did, soon you will became an instrument of apocalypse, a tool of destruction and most of all my wife" Discord spoke

Twilight face became filled with confusion after that but as she look at him she saw the abomination's lips coming closer and closer to her's

She tried to move again but still it was in vain as she can barely move, closing her eyes she did as her enemy's lips came to contact with her's

**-End of Dream-**

Twilight awoke from the disturbing dream as she shook her heard back in fort still dazed by the nightmare, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down

She took sight of her surrounding, taking a good look of her tent, it was like where she left it, the tent was still in one piece, Spike's sleeping bag was empty

WAIT!

Spike is gone! and the armor pieces that they collected also banished

"Spike, Spike where are you?"

Still there was no answer

She quickly ran on four leaving the tent behind she ran and ran to the forest screaming "Spike" and "Where are you?' at the area but still was no answer

As she came to a particular spot she was blood staining it, and it was clear what kind of blood it is, it was dragon' blood

Then with the turn of events she curled to a ball and sob

This was more terrifying that her nightmare her surrogate brother is now gone and she was powerless to avoid it, what's worse it is not a nightmare she can wake up out of

She cried and cried , unfortunately it was all she can do

"Twilight what's wrong?" A lovely male voice hit her ears

"Spike" A word came out of her lips

Twilight whipped her eyes trying to take a look of him, it was a Pegasus stallion wearing a light blue armor and his body with a purple coat and green mane

The stallion looked in the unicorn eyes causing Twilight to blush

"Who are you?" Twilight asked the stallion

"I know this might sound crazy Twilight but it's me Spike your assistant" the stallion replied

Twilight quickly got to her hoofs staring blankly to the stallion

"What!" Twilight soon changed from confused to angry a second later , thinking of this could be a trick or something her horn glow with magic

Her horn aimed at the stallion now shaking in fear

"Prove it!" She ordered

"You know the reason why you took Spike in this adventure to find all the piece of the armor is to help Spike get off his heath break from Rarity"

Twilight's horn stopped glowing as she took her hoof and began stoking the stallion's cheeks

"Spike" She repeated

"Yes it's me!"

"But how can it! I mean this is impossible even with magic or without"

"I don't know Twilight I just began to feel pain in my body and all my blood was drawing out now"

Twilight gasp at the word Spike spoke of

"Then as I was aching in my suffering a glowing stallion Pegasus appear and and put one of his hoof at me and then I loss consciousnesses"

"Did he mention his name?" Twilight asked

"I guess no but he said that a comet of change will bring fort peace what harmony can't achieve" Spike asked

Twilight stared at Spike now turned into a pony, she could resist to blush at how handsome he became looking at his coat only caused her to redden more and at the flank, well um... it cause her to look away in shame

Spike took notice of this and asked the purple unicorn

"Twilight you ok?"

This cause Twilight to snap out of her trance again looking at Spike

"Spike this is serious you just been transformed" Twilight soon grabbed all of their stuffs and began packing frantically

"Hey, hey Twi, I just became a stallion nothing to worry about" Spike spoke trying to reason with her but a second later Twilight

"That's what you think Spike your transformation might have affected your mental and spiritual being! We barely know any other effects of this"

Spike pause a moment, he soon came to a realization that nothing is for free and Twilight do have a point, being transformed is extreamly rare even with all the magic one can harvest

"We need to send a letter to the princesses about this" Twilight then came back to the tent and as she made it out she brouth a pen and a parchment ready to right on but as he saw Spike bringing his hoofs together while mumbling she then realized, or forgotten one minor detail

Spike now a stallion can not breath out fire

"Oh no!" The unicorn yelled as she realized that her companion of breathing fire are no longer possible for the delivery of the message

She then telepotred them back to the library now she frantically searched for the books for possible answers, she read things about curses to jinx but what only came to her was an ritual to abolish transformation mischief

Spike looked puzzled at the unicorn but bring out a list of materials needed to make an counter spell on spells

It includes Everfree swamp mud , a pegasus hair and a couple of potions that can easily brought on the Poniville market

Twilight then instructed Spike to gather the Everfree swamp mud while she gather the rest and after a nod from him he had already spread his wings and took flight

Before Twilight can protest Spike had already flew out of the door and headed straight to his destination

The purple unicorn froze as she look at the dust trail that Spike left but what suprised her is that even Spike just been trasformed into a stallion recently he already learned to fly

"Something is defently up and I have to fiix this" She told herself as images of Spike's stallion body falshed to her mind

"Why do I have such a dirty mind?" She mumbled

_**MAD:** Thanks to all of you guys here at fanfiction sure grateful of your help and reviews I must say_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**CHAPTER 4: HIDDEN POWER**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : HIDDEN POWER**

Spike took advantage of his new found flight in the skies of Ponyville easily speeding at the air currents

He kept himself high above ground making sure not to catch any unwanted attention to him as he is now a stallion unrecognisible by the town's residents, which luckily non of the residents notice him as he increase his speed

His speed kept on increasing as his fascination to the sky went on but as he dash among the clouds he forgot on minor fault in his trip:

He can not stop!

-At Everfree Forest-

Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash trotted along the dark forest,, an egg of a bird which they saved from being food by any other beast that is in the forest, now she finished her mission she figured that it might be time to return back home

"Thanks girls for coming with me here in the forest I would like to have a strong stallion with me but I guess you girls done great" Fluttershy flew just a few meters above the ground

"No problem sugar cube but just so you know we are still mares" The orange earth pony spoke

"Yeah, maybe you should find yourself a stallion so you'll always have company" Applejack added

"Maybe" Fluttershy looked up the sky then looking back slowly bring a blush to her face

Applejack leaned closer to the pegasus then asking "So what do you want in a stallion?"

"Nothing too much I just want somepony that is sweet, kind and nice to ponies and animals, how about you?"

"Well anypony that is willing to work and be with me would be fine" Applejack said

"If their are a stallion would be crazy enough to buck all day long" Rainbow spoke

Both the two mares sight withdraw from the sky before placing it on the blue pegasus

"Says the one who never been with a stallion!" Applejack teased

"Hey! I'm no lesbian if you must know!" Rainbow growled

"Could have fooled me" Applejack grinned

"I'm just looking for the right one to came"

"Which is?" Fluttershy asked

"A stallion that is as awesome as me"

"Good luck finding that" Applejack mocked

Rainbow's eyebrow just twitched at the moment as it was followed by Applejack's small laugh

After that the three continue to travel in the forest following path they taken before

As they continue their travel Applejack heard a wave on the bush, she halted in her tracks, she try to feel the atmosphere no windy current so the wind is out of the blame

Taking a moment she took cautious steps closer to the bush coming nearer and nearer to it, bringing herself to the bush she slowly, her curiosity getting the best of her she slowly took her hoof and began to uncover what is hiding what is behind it but in her terror it was what she didn't expect a wild animal

Timber wolves lunged to her quickly landing their claws and fangs to her flesh, she yelled in extream pain, luckily her blue comrade came to her aid bucking the wolves on top of the earth pony, with that hit the wolves turned their tail and withdraw

Fluttershy then came to her side as she try to med the wound of her friend, some cuts in her forelegs and a shallow scratched in her face but what cause her to worry is a deep bite on her side that is bleeding her life out of her

"She needs to medical attention" Fluttershy said and not a moment sooner Rainbow placed her in her back ready to took flight

Unfortunately her strength was not enough to carry the earth pony

"Man! Apple your heavy!" Rainbow stated

If Apple wasn't in that state she would have buck her but her body was already losing too much blood and her consciousnesses was slowly fading

Fluttershy quickly poked her friend as shadows came to them, the wolves have returned and they had brought the entire pack with them and now their surrounded with a the wolves circling them closing any possible exits to make

"OH BUCK!"

The wolves rushed to them drooling at their fangs at them expressing their feral nature and hunger for their flesh one of the wolves attacked Rainbow but reacted by a well aimed buck to it's face

It landed to the ground with a sickening crack but another came forward, another lunged to the blue pegasus but as she took time to land another buck one of the wolves had already sneaked behind her and after a brief struggle it easily forcing her to the ground

Soon she was helpless as the wolf dig it's claws to her back, she let out a scream but it was in vain as more and more wolves rush to her , taking a second she looked at her friends Shy was in tears looking helpless as she was too afraid to help her and an unconscious Applejack at her side

She slowly closed her eyes as she await her demise to the wolves she let out one last tear before submitting to her attackers, the tear fell as so her hope of surviving along with it,

"Maybe I will never became a Wonderbolt" A hint of sadness came out of her

But as the wolves about to eat their meal which is her , a purple ray came to them landing at the ground creating a loud "THUD"

The impact was great enough that in knock all the creatures in the area separating the wounded mares to the feral beast, everypony eyes targeted the crater created by the unknown creature but what ever it is it came from the sky with blinding speed and with that speed it could be either injured or death

But as the cloud subside the identity of it came clearer , it was a stallion, a purple stallion

"Ow! Note to self if you want to stop never consider a direct hit from the ground cause it bucking hurts!" He mumbled before putting his hooves to his head

Spike soon regained composure as he survey the area, his vision was a bit hazy because of his harsh landing

After a moment he stretched his wings once more and with one big swing of it he had removed the dust and the dirt in the air exposing a pack of wolves surrounding him

The sight of the beast caused him to jumped back in fear but it only caused a collision of his back to a wolf behind him

Luckily his armor increased the force of impact to the miserable beast knocking it out, another came forward which he instinctively hit with a strong buck from his hooves it also fell to the ground

Unwittingly he flew backward away from the wolves but it stopped as he felt another presence in the forest

"HELP US!"

Please help us!" voices were heard

He looked back seeing Fluttershy in tears, a wounded Rainbow Dash and Applejack bleeding out her life

Without haste he went to their side quickly bring the unconscious earth pony to his forelegs carrying her to the sky

Rainbow just stared at the stallion amazed at his strength that he managed to lift Applejack a task she failed of doing

"Come on we need to take her to a hospital!" Spike spoke before taking altitude up the air escaping their feral assailants

The two female pegasus answered with a nod as not a second later they flew along him to the air following his path back to town

"You ok?" Spike asked but soon came a realization that they don't know who he is yet

"What this little scratch" Rainbow pointed at her wounds

"This in nothing to worry about"

Spike then asked the timid pony but the only replied he got is a blush and a smile

Applejack's consciousness slowly came back to her as the cool air of the sky hit her orange coat, her eye's caught sight of the ground which is meters away from her, it caused her to let out a short yelp by the fear but she was silent down by a nudge by the stallion holding her bringing her closer to his coat by the purple pegasus

"Don't worry your in good hands now" Spike smiled at her causing the earth pony's face to redden

Spike looked back at the two pegasus following him both blushing at him as he remembered that they never had a special stallion in their life and the way they look at him it could only mean one thing

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself

_**MAD**: YAY! Chapter 4 is done! Thank you to all of you guys your the one's who gave me the drive to type my work. God Bless_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**CHAPTER 5: A CRUSADER RESCUE **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: A CRUSADER RESCUE

I do not own My Little Pony

_**-At Ponyville Market-**_

Twilight trotted at the stands selling the potions to her with a resoanable price as she brought the said potions she can not stop to stare at the sky which had been sunny all day.

Bring back her attention to the basket she had she continue to gather the ingrients needed. The purple unicorn continue to trott back home yet a slight feeling of disrtess keep shaking her like a odd feelings inside of her that she can not ignore.

As each step she make, as each second pass the same thing came to her:

The more she ignore it the more it came back to her: the thought of Spike being a stallion. A second came after her thinking it quickly changed into a daydream

**-Twilight's Daydream-**

Spike readied himself from the ritual that Twilight created to bring him back to his dragon form but Spike remained upset by her decision. A moment later Spike looked to the purple unicorn slowly stroking her fur

"Twilight don't you want me to remain in my new body?" Spike ask

"But Spike I'm just worring about you, as your care taker I care for you so much and... and..." Her voice trail of

"I love you, you are my first and best companion." she finally let out

Spike just stared at her mouth agape as he was paralysed by Twilight's word

"Even thought I enjoyed myself with my mare friends you remained with my side" She continued

Twilight step nearer to him then she put her forelegs to his neck. She let tears came out of her eyes still bringing herself to reveal her feelings

"But since you love Rarity so much I never had showed you my inner feeling for you but the moment you are born you had brought happiness to me and-"

She was then cut short as Spike pressed his lips to hers. And then she was stunned by the events that unfold still she was happy

"Maybe what I am is different to who am I." He stated

"And what are you?" Twilight ask

"Your knight my love." He then again landed a passionate kiss to her it lasted more than Twilight can remember but unfortunately every dream must come to and end

**-End of Day dream-**

Reality slowly came to her as she looked at the sky signing "I should really stop reading those romance novels." She told herself

Later she felt a gush of wind brushing throug her mane, checking around she saw three pegasus flying above her, she quickly notice the two, which are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash but what cause her to drop her basket is the purple stallion carrying a wounded Applejack in her forelegs

She nearly scream at the sight but still manage to keep herself calm... barely

Twilight followed the trail they make as Applejack's blood drip to the ground. Soon many caught the attention of at the sky yet they are too suprise and confuse by the events that just unfold right before them.

Yet unicorns are not known for their speed and stamina so not before long she halted in her tracks as fatigue takes it's toll on her.

**-At the hospital-**

The moment the four ponies arrived at the hospital many ponies already caught sight of them all are rather confused by their arrival but it then quickly turned into fear the moment they saw the bleeding earth pony.

"We need a doctor!" Spike ordered and not before long a streacher brought by a couple of hospital staffs had took the injured pony to the emergency clinic and after.

Spike let out a sigh of relief as he saw they took Applejack away to the clinic ready to fully heal her wounds.

One of the doctors also grab Rainbow dash by the wing trying to bring her also to the hospital. She resisted no doubt. Even thought stubborn she soon agreed when Spike suggested it as well.

Spike smiled as he know that all his friends are in safety he was about to leave as he heard a mumble from a timid pegaus cause him to halt his flight.

"Um...ah..." Fluttershy mumbled at Spike

"Yes..." He replied

"I forgot to say thank you" Fluttershy quickly turned around blushing crazy at him before running to where Rainbow and Applejack are.

After that Spike smile turned into a poker face as he became dumbstruck by the events.

"Could this be came any more bizarre?" He sarcasticaly spoke

"Maybe Twilight's right I am cursed." He added, he stare at his hooves a second quickly remembering a small task that Twilight gave him.

Then it hit him while he remember the task about getting the mud from the forest and not a second later he flew.

**-At the Clinic-**

The operation was done very quickly even thought that the blood loss could have killed the mare but the doctors and also  
Applejack had to thank the mysterious purple stallion that came to her resque.

"How it going Applejack?" Fluttershy timidly ask

"Fine like the time I woke every morning sugarcube just fine." Applejack replied already trying to get out of the hospital bed but thankfully the doctors reacted and stopped her attemp.

"Yeah thanks to that stallion he would have became dog chow right now." Applejack added and not a moment later she stared at the ceiling slowly becaming loss at her own daydream.

"I know but if would be better I could had ask his name." Fluttershy landed her hooves on her face trying to hide her blush from her friends.

"Yes you should had asked that Shy!" Rainbow suddenly spoke while he approuch the two mares.

"Ow come on Rainbow you saw his wearing war armor he must be a soldier of the princesses or something." Applejack stated

"But I've seen the soldiers' armor and by the looks of it , it's different and I doubt that they just suddenly changed the desigh." Rainbow replied

"So what that makes of him?" Both mares ask the rainbow maned pony

Rainbow run her hoof to her chin "Different armor, saves ponies and stunningly handsome... I got it he is an adventurer!" She cheerfully spoke

The two mares just looked at her in disblief.

"Or better yet a new member of the wonderbolts" she blushed

"Unlikely." The two mares responded

The three then began bickering about the stallion's identity but it was stopped by a sudden flash of light in front of them. The lavender colored unicorn became present in the room and began asking about her friends condition frantically.

"Girls! Girls! What in Celestia happened to you? Did you got attacked? Who did this? And why in the buck are your with-" Twilight asking was cut short due to Rainbow Dash hoof ptressed it in her lips sileincing her.

"Egghead, I your worring about the great Dash and our friends then your wasting your time for nothing." Rainbow spoke

Fluttershy stepped to Twilight side

"Twilight their nothing to worry." The timid pony said

"Yup ya bet we're fine thankfully a brave purple stallion saved our flanks from being dog food." Applejack stated

Twilight raise an eyebrow at earth pony's statement

"Purple stallion, does he have a green mane and light blue armor?"

"Yeah... Wait! How in Esquestria did you know what he is wearing?" Rainbow asked taking steps closer to the lavander unicorn

Twilight began to sweat, her fur instantly covered by it while her heart rate increase it's pace.

"You know something Twilight, you're hiding something." The cyan colored pegasus pointed her hoof to Twilight's position.

"Um... Ah no." Twilight let out but the element of Honesty quickly figured her lie.

"Twilight I am the Element of Honesty and for that I know if someone is lying or not." Applejack stood up taking a space closer to her.

Twilight remained quiet for a brief moment pacing through ideas of telling the truth or hiding it. But she came to an conclusion.

Perhaps it's best to tell them what happened to Spike but not now, not now anyways.

Twilight soon closed her eyes at them taking a small sigh she did "Do you really what to know the truth?" the three mares nodded their heads yes.

"Sorry but not this time." She took a quick bow and before that she teleported away.

"Ahh! That Twilight she's hiding something and I going to bet my Wonderbolt tickets that it had something to do with that mysterios stallion." The rainbow colored mane pegasus stomp the floor vigioriosly.

-Meanwhile back Everfree forest-

Spike trotted the area for the mud which he soon located the said item.

After that he decided to return home but as he flew in the forest path he came to a contact with an item very familiar to him.

It was Applejack's hat, which she could have drop during the wolves attack on them. He quickly retrive it and brushed the dirt away with his hooves.  
"I better bring this back to her when me and Twilight are done with the curing spell." He told himself

Spike flew again in the skies and aiming his flight to the library.

Upon arrival the facility is empty, his unicorn pal is still haven't arrive and not a pony is present.

He bring himself upstairs looking once again at Ponyville.

The skies are clear and many ponies are doing there regular chores, nothing out of the ordinary he thought. He was about to go back downstairs when he saw a black smoke coming out from the distance.

His curiosity overtaking him he exited the library to take a better look at the source of the smoke.

Where there is smoke there is fire a message flashed in his mind and his insticks where right about it.

He saw a building, a familiar building , it was the Sugarcube corner and he nearly fainted from what he saw happing to it.

It was in flames, smoke keep appearing from the windows as the fire on the inside blaze through it. His body was halted by both fear and confusion. Yet he keep himself together by all the courage he could muster.

"What did Pinkie did this time?" Spike asked himself a that question only to be his mind to be bambarded by multiple crazy answers. This is Pinkie Pie's home after all.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**CHAPTER 6 - A HELPING HOOVES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Helping Hooves**

Spike survey the store all ponies came quickly gathering all the water buckets they can find filling it with water to extinguish the flame that who know's might be burning inside. Spike knew he have to take part as well but what can he do. He made a sudden dash to the windows but his body flinch back.

He needs to take another courser of action another way, but what!

Looking around Spike located a water tower just beside the bakery he knew it contains water and a lot of it. Thinking quickly Spike tackled the said object but no cigar.

He tackled it again but only a small tilt to the metal became present. He need to hit it harder, he needs more strength, more.

Taking distance the purple stallion charged with all the power he got aimed directly at it and after one big charged hit the water tower fell to the bakery extinguishing the flames that was present in the facility.

"Ok now to check that everypony is safe."

**-Earlier at Sugarcube corner-**

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour!_

_Add it to the mix!_

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!_

_A bit of salt, just a pinch!_

_Baking these treats is such a cinch!_

_Add a teaspoon of vanilla! _

_Add a little more, and you count to four,_

_And you never get your fill of..._

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!_

_Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!_

_Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!_

_(**MAD**: I like this song, do you?)_

The pink party pony keep jumping up and down the kitchen while her song lift the eustatic smile of the fillies surrounding her.

"LET'S MAKE SOME CUPCAKES!" She cheered igniting the oven for the preheat

"YEAH! Cutie mark crusaders go!"

"Do you think we will get our cutie marks in baking?" Sweetie ask

"Who knows maybe we will?" Scotallo responded pouring a bag of flour to a bowl as she do

"Well we tried music yasterday, bat ya bet we will."Bloom smile the best she can, beating the eggs while at it.

"I wonder what's next, I mean we should try something romantic for a change." Sweetie blushed

... Silence filled the atmosphere ...

"But Sweets have you forgotten what happened last time we did a love potion thing."

"We'll try a different approach this time I promise and I see a mare in need of a stallion." Sweetie's eyes focused on Pinkie

"ME! But! BUT!" Pinkie even thought pink as she is manage to show a blush creeping out of her pink cheeks.

"No buts Pinkie."

"Of course no butts we have flanks."

"I mean Miss Random every male is need and of a female in time so what do you want in a stallion if we ask."

"Well I guess somepony very energetic and would be their when I need him, plus he must like parties and hide and seek a lot!" She smiled looking at the ceiling before slowly bringing a tear in her eye

"Miss Pinkie"

"But let's be honest no pony would endure me, I'm too random." She frowned, then she put downed a cupcake she was just eating

"Wait what if we can find you a stallion for you." Sweetie giggled

"REALLY!" Pinkie's eye sparkled

"Of course all we need is to turn up the heat." Scootaloo lift her hoof to the air

"Thank you crusader but..."

Pinkie sniff the air, she smelled it, the others began to follow then she paused, the smell it was burning it was familiar it was .. smoke!

The ponies had forgotten the oven because of it the oven is now ablaze with flame illuminating the room with a bright flash.

The light was too much for the ponies eyes and stunned them, second by second their heartbeat became to speed up. Inctink quickly kickcing in the girls made a mad dash to the exit but it was too late for the reason that the door was barricaded by the burning durbis.

Fire surrounded the ponies now no escape, all began to cry all began to bawl. Pinkie getting a crazy idea ordered the fillies to close their eyes.

Why they ask but Pinkie smiled halting their tears.

"Now pee I need you more than ever!" Pinkie alined her flank to the flames what she did next was breath taking as literally the air was polluted by the foul and disgusting odor.

"Pinkie what did you do?" Scootaloo ask covering her snout with her hooves

Sweetie fainted by the smell luckily Apple Bloom was their to catch her.

"I know I should have drink more! AH!" Soon the hot flames begin to came closer to them, it will just be a matter of time before the fire devour them and burn them alive

"HELP SOMEPONY HELP US!" was all they can yell now

***SPLASH***

In an instant all the fire was dosed by the water dripping from the ceiling how and why, the ponies look up the ceiling confuse on what is happening. One moment the fire was about to tun them into ash now the water is flooding the room.

A shadow of a stallion appeared next to the window upon enter the stallion spread his wings removing the room of the smoke.

Pinkie's jaw fell down to the floor as he saw the stallion's wings it was masculine as his body and it's green mane sparkle with the water that it caught.

Drool was only what Pinkie can do getting a suspicious look from the fillies, her saliva drip to the floor drop by drop.

"Are you alright?" Spike ask taking a step closer near them

"AHHHH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie squealed

Spike flinched back, taking his eyes from the crazed pink pony he turned it to the fillies which seemed unharmed by the flames.

"I guess everypony's fine."

"FINE!" Pinkie lunged at full speed

"FINE!" she repeated

"I feel awesome would you marry me!?" Pinkie butted in widening all of the ponies eyes to her opening their jaws while they became surprised by the pink pony's random question.

"What!?"

"MARRY ME!"

With that Spike flew to the air avoiding Pinkie Pie's bizarre actions.

Pinkie's hair became straight scaring the fillies more than the flames

"OH hide and seek he wants very well then I shall find him and rape him." Her scary laughter came following her walk to the window which the stallion flew.

Spike flew all the way to the library fearing that Pinkie might be able to follow him Rainbow Dash had a hard time getting away from her and he considered himself lucky to actually escape her.

In the library Twilight was already present arranging all the need material for the curing spell.

"Spike what's wrong it looks like you seen a scary ghost?" Twilight ask giving Spike a towel to wipe his sweat

"I did see something scary."

"Really what?"

"Pinkie Pie"

"Can't disagree to that but I have all the ingredients for the spell Spike we can now turn you back to a dragon." Twilight spoke levitating the potions as she do so

"Um Twilight..." An unease was present in Spike's chest

"What is it?"

"Do I really need to turn back into a dragon, I mean why can't I be a pony like this?" Spike ask

"Huh?"

"I mean look at me I'm buff and I have a cutie mark." Spike flew to the library shaking his flank to Twilight's sight. Spike wasn't kidding he do have a cutie mark it is X mark illuminated by a blue light.

"Spike stop that! It's rude to show one flank to another pony." Twilight blushed crazily her cheeks was already as red as a tomato

"You know it's sexy Twi do you?" Spike wiggled it more but his actions resulted to him getting hit in the head by a head book thrown by the lavender pony.

"Ow..."

"Spike if your done I would want you to help me help you get back to normal."

"Ok Twi I'm coming."

Spike stood up but not before opening the book which Twilight threw at him and it reads:_" THE GREAT DRAGON WARS by Princess Celestia" _He manage to read a page in the book saying of the feared and mighty Dragon Alpha destroying a place in the name of Canterlot.

"Spike!"

"Ok! ok I'm coming."

**Next Chapter: **

**"X- The stallion in Spike"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: X- The Stallion in Spike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

**NOTE: The Italic letters are the words from the book.**

Smokes filled the library. It's thick shade blinded everpony in it.

"So did it work are you a dragon now Spike!? Answer me!?" It was nearly impossible to see what have became of Spike as he was hesitant to drink the potion, due to Twilight frantic command and her worry for her companion it resulted for Spike to galloped the entire veil within a short notice causing a heavy burst of untold effects.

"Um..." Spike stood up on four but until even the remedy Twilight made him he is still a stallion. "I guess that didn't work at all." as he had said he remained a pony. He

"NO! How could this be I read the instruction right but still your not cured!"

"Hey! I'm not cursed Twilight your treating my transformation like some sort of disease!" Spike said causing a growl in the process

Twilight looked at him again her face is filled with concern "But Spike there's nothing wrong about being a dragon, what is it that being a drake being so bad I mean now that you are a stallion I can't send letters to the princesses just think about it!"

Spike looked away slowly bringing a tear in his eye. "All I want is somepony to love me Twi, I mean now that I'm a stallion imagine it would easier for me to win a mare."

The purple stallion raised his head up high bringing a his front hooves to the air then landing them to the floor, "Besides a mare and a dragon can't love each other it's unnatural just like what Rarity spoke plus-" Spike word came short as the lavender mare hit him with a powerful hoof in the face the punch was not that strong but Spike can feel Twilight's anger, frustration and rage envelop around it.

Spike fell to his back he can see Twilight's tears falling from her eyes into her cheeks, in all of Spike time with her this is the only time he saw Twilight crying like this, not even the time in the invasion of the Changelings or her lost from the Crystal empire nor her defeat from Trixie could compare from the sadness she's showing now.

Twilight grabbed the stallion by the neck, Spike closed his eyes expecting another hit from her, after all who he was to say bad things about his former self, yet it never came all he felt was his fur dreaded with tears. "Spike I don't care who said that a mare and a dragon can't love each other I don't even care if a she said a your ugly or stupid but listen to me Spike, I will not tolerate anyone specially yourself mister to say bad things about my number one assistant you hear me Spike!"

Spike looked at him in awe.

"You hear me!" She repeated

"Yes..." Was all Spike can say.

"Good look Spike I promised you after I turn you back from being a dragon I'll help you with who ever pony you choose. You have my word that I will back you up no matter what." Twilight help Spike to get up and by the smile Spike's showing it clearly means it's not only his spirit did she brighten but something else.

"Thanks Twilight your always there for me, while I'm not always there for you." Spike frowned

"Huh? What do you mean Spike?" Twilight asked

"Just look what I've been up to Twi, I been helping Rarity with her dresses and cloths and all I get is a tap on the head and yeah that... but even I spending more time with her your the one who understands me more, more than I understand myself."

"Spike that's fine I'm the Element of Magic right? And Magic is friendship am I correct?" Twilight step pulled back

"Yes, yes it is..." Spike turn his tail intentionally he did, Spike didn't knew what happening all he can feel was his heart beating, his temperature heating and a flash of images containing Twilight was there.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!" He thought, not a moment later he made a mad dash to the bathroom upstairs. Surprising the mare.

The purple stallion felt his stomach churn, he can feel his body getting heavier, and all he can think was Twilight. Spike hyperventilate what is it that's happening to him, is he sick, was what Twilight feared of his transformation really a cursed and now it's eating him inside out!

NO! He felt this feeling before but never this intense! He splashed water in his face trying to clear his head. He can't love Twilight, she's, SHE'S like a sister to him and after all she did raise him, SHE the same mare who depended him, the mare which he holds dear maybe dearer than Rarity. Does he love Twilight more than Rarity? Does he love her? "DEAR CELESTIA! I can not love my own sibling! The Gods and Goddesses will kill me and punish Twilight!" He shake his head vigorously He just can't no matter how he wanted it. He will just be a burden to Twilight if he wasn't a burden enough. And most of all why would Twilight love him? A an excuse for an assistant who helped his crush than the mare who help him all his wasted life.

Twilight came knocking a minute later. "Spike you ok?"

"Yes I am just need to use the bathroom and all." He lied if anything was right he is clearly not ok.

"Spike I need to send a letter to the princess now that your a stallion I need to inform them about this so they could help us to turn you back to normal." And then she was off.

After Twilight left the facility Spike peaked out, he knew that he had feelings for her more than anypony he knew. A pony which hold you so dear, a but a pony you can not love...

"Guess I'll just have to settle for a pony who ain't my guardian." He said to himself, if one can not remove himself of such sadness a saying goes to the next best thing is to lessen it.

He proceeds to clean the mess which he and Twilight made where she was trying to turn him back, upon sweeping he made one more look at the book Twilight threw at him and decided to read more.

_"Alpha he was a strong and brave dragon but never in my mind would such dragon end up in the darkness, a darkness he both fear , a void we hated, WHY!? was all I can say and How? was all I can question. He looked at me and I look back his talons soaked with the blood of my kin. I can not stop here,not now! as all our kingdom awaits my return my news of triumph and my love Luna." His voice as lovely as ever, those are the last sentences he gave to me before he flew, it's a shame really he pick my sister over me but I must learn to set my jealousy aside for I am the sun, only by me and our champion's might shall the dragons madness must end._

Spike can not believe what he is reading, there really was a war between dragon's and ponies long ago.

_But it isn't Alpha I fear but his student never in my life had I witness such a display of strength which can only be rivaled by her knowledge of magic. Magic designed to destroy and kill our kind, power created in order to end us. By the Gods help us as we may face a battle we will never win. They all had the advantage: The army, the numbers and now they have a new champion as we do I fear that not even our champion can win against such odds, I seen how Alpha's champion fight even thought she's a female dragon none of our magic nor might can stop her it's just a matter of time before she slays our champion(, oh how would Luna ever take this?, To know your love would lose to a monster, a monster whose faith is at the enemies command), then each and everyone of us. And worst of all Alpha is bound to have a son soon, if those two ever mate their child will not only be the end of our kind but every creature dare to face the unparalleled wrath of the Dragon Empire._

Wait! Alpha! Female dragon champion this is getting more exiting! Spike couldn't contain himself he was already bouncing up and down. He needed to learn what would happen next. He flipped the page near the end of the book eager to know how would it had ended.

Unfortunately all he saw was a blank page.

WHAT!

He flipped it again and still blank. "Seems the book is still incomplete." Disappointed Spike resumed his cleaning maybe Twilight will be pleased if she returned to see the home spotless.

Upon cleaning he heard something by the window,"Stallion..." he heard

"Oh my honey!"He look at it and can't believe on what he saw: Pinkie Pie licking the window glass disregarding the fact it's dust and dirt, her saliva was dripping from the glass.

Spike quickly withdrawn this is Pinkie Pie after all and who knew what she would do. He must get out of there he really need to!

The purple stallion was about to bash the door but he saw.

Pinkie out of nowhere pulled out a dildo, playfully she began to swing it to the air, her hair was never this straight. "I'm gonna RAPE YOU HONEY!" She then started to suck the said object to her mouth. This is indeed disgusting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike didn't need to think he need to get away from her right now.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 8: ZERO THE DRAGON CHAMPION!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : ZERO THE DRAGON CHAMPION**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own My Little Pony

Pinkie eyes look at him with hunger, hunger of taking him, and by how she suck the sex toy it only meant something to Spike if he will not leave the library.

He will be violated badly!

Pinkie tackled him his body landed with a loud thud in the floor. It didn't took Pinkie long to pin him, suddenly Spike felt his armor straps loosening as Pinkie's hooves work their way to his armored body ,he quickly halted Pinkie attempt.

She wanted him BAD!

In the struggle the pink pony press her lips to the stallion's ear whispering a weak but sickening voice "You know the story CUPCAKES do you?"

"AHHH!" Spike just screamed at her statement he knew what horror was in that story

Pinkie grabbed Spike flanks bringing him uncomfortably closer to her. "JUST CHANGE THE GENRE TO HENTAI!" Almost yelling those words came out of her lips

"NOO!" Spike shot back

Taking his hooves Spike landed a hard smack to Pinkie's face it hit her causing her to drop cold in the floor. Spike didn't consider checking

Spike flew, he took no notice of the distance as all he can think about is getting away from the crazed Pinkie Pie.

"Why is this happening to him?" he asked himself

He looked back in a second checking if or if not the pink mare following him.

Thankfully not a sigh of her is present. She knew Pinkie and when is she said she gonna do something, specially in her mentality, she means it. He needs to get away from her if he did not do anything he will get violated for sure.  
But where can he go? He can't go back to the library, he thought of hiding in one of his friends homes but it would be hard for him to convince them that he is Spike the dragon now turned stallion. He run his hooves in his chin thinking of away. Twilight! It quickly caught his mind. Only Twilight knew how to help him. Not a second after he flew to the post office expecting that Twilight is they're sending a message for the princess.

Before he had glided in the sky he felt his stomach churn once more, Twilight was sending a message to the princess, a task he always do. Now their's another job for Twilight, his job, a task that he's task on doing not her guardian. Now that he is a stallion he can not send a letter to them. Spike took ground on a nearby roof. He can feel guilt building up in him.

"How can I be so selfish!?" He was helpless as tears came falling his cheeks. Twilight had done so many things to him , when he is lonely it is always Twilight by her side, when he left Poniville during the dragon migration Twilight took responsibility of letting him go and every time he became sadden it was always Twilight who help him forget all his woes not Rarity who beauty is only skin deep, Twilight wasn't afraid to show who she really are whatever or whoever ponies say to her. And now he just made her life harder again. He needs to become a dragon not that he wanted to but because of Twilight. Only then will his guilt stop to eat him.

**-At Canterlot- **

It was an average day in the great city ...or it is?  
A place where nobles and royalties reign, from rich snobs to high and respected royal pony just the saying of the word beautiful aren't enough to express its magnificence.

Just outside the road a creature, hidden by its long black robe which its face concealed by its hood, it walk in two and covered with rigid scales of a shaded dark red tone. Swiftly it sprinted to the city's gate looking at it with rage, with an intense desire of killer.

Yet it didn't halt its attempt.  
Faster than what the eye can see the blade swung it made contact with the metal. Sparks flew everywhere, but the town's guard didn't even bother to dodge them, they are shocked to their souls can take to amazed on what the creature just did.

**"Ittou Ryoudan-**Genmurei!(_One-Bladed Double Severing)_" It shouted, its roar came following cementing fear to the one's near it.  
The once tall sturdy gate fell into ruble, instantly the guards' jaws drop.

"The gate! It destroyed the freaking gate!"

"OH DEAR CELESTIA!"

"The gate!It destroyed the freaking gate! " If it didn't happen in front of them they will not believe it.

The creature took it's had to its robe and with big pull it had removed the hood which were hiding it's identity.  
It's a dragoness, a teenage in the look of her body but in the look of her eyes she was more matured than any dragon of her caliber. She withdraw her sword to her back tapping it a little as she were teasing it. Looking back she pointed her thumb to herself exposing a huge grin as she do so.

"My name is Omega Zero! And I am the destined mate of the dragon prince!" She yelled at all what's in her voice.

Withdrawing from the now destroyed gate Omega Zero place her sight at the terrified guards. She took a step closer to them, they took a step back. She stoke down the massive gate almost effortlessly, slaying them would be too easy for her. She took another step they stepped back.  
The pony guards knew if they don't apprehend her the city might be put to harm, being the castle guards it's their duty to defend it from all threat no matter the odds. But even so they fail to stop the Changeling attack and even the Nightmare Moon incident. Only what's left of their pride is what's stopping them from running away scared.

They are as good as dead, the dragoness was just a few meters from them smiling devilishly. She took her blade once more swinging it to the air before pointing it at the frightened guards

But what the dragoness did shock them even more, she jammed the blade in the ground then he clamped her wrist together before she stand on her knees like she was surrendering to them. The guards are just mystified as ever. She can slay them right their and then what ever her reason she just surrendered like that in front of them without a fight.

Zero's eye twitch uncontrollably "HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR!?" She snarled at them "For me to suck you dick! Just arrest me will you!"

Now this is just insane she wanted them to arrest her with all her power she might be able to rival that's of the princesses. Wasting no time one of the guards quickly grabbed her sword separating it fro it's owner a second came putting on a pair of hand cuffs to her wrist.

Along the way the dragoness saw many ponies looking at her with fear but the guards are confident they will not have any trouble with her as long as she is far away from her weapon or so they think. Pony residents only watch from a far it is rare to see a female dragon very well to see it attack them.

In Omega Zero's mind one thing only matters. "Don't worry my dragon prince I shall rescue you from these ponies so we will continue Alpha's plan." She let out a booming laughter causing on of the guards to smack her at the abdomen.

"Silent! The princess would want to talk to you." A guard spoke

Omega Zero's smile didn't left her face what only happened is her devilish smile only grew wider.

"All according to plan." Zero spoke

**-Meanwhile at Poniville-**

Spike flew slowly forgetting that's their's a pink mare trying to violate him, all he can think about was Twilight. He did have a strange feeling for her a feeling he keeps on burying under a deep-set of lies! Lies that he thought would stop him from having those fantasies about Twilight. Lies about he love Rarity, he do have feeling for the designer but never that strong. He thought if he keep having those fake feeling those would replace his real one's but now that their gone those feelings, his affection for Twilight will only return stronger than ever. Nonononono! He smacked a nearby tree. He can't have those feelings. Twilight loved him but surely he thought it would only be like how a mother loved her child, after all she did raise him, she did hatch her from his egg with her magic that can rival any high-ranking unicorn at this time, heck she maybe even the princess.

He had no chance from Rarity from the beginning as Rarity is a mare who aimed to be the best. Twilight, she is the best, the best friend he ever care about.

His minds just swirled uncontrollably, he felt once again dizzy. "Not again... Why do I feel so weak!"

Spike sight turned blurry, he feels like he's drunk,. "WHAT!? Twilight"! he saw a lavender pony from a far. It was Twilight, even if his sight began to blur his body was gliding across to her like it wanted her, no something else like his soul wanted her not because she's pretty like Rarity, or cool and tough like Rainbow Dash or sweet and caring like Fluttershy, Spike loved Twilight because Twilight is the mare Spike wanted, the mare he needed.

The purple stallion reached the post office but the moment he made contact with the ground he felt all his energy drained. All he felt was the hard ground hitting his face as the metal in his armor bang together.

"SPIKE!" Twilight approach him not a moment after

She held his hoof then his neck checking his pulse. It was beating but very slowly. His body was steaming, literally steaming as he had a fever.

"Oh no! what happen!?" Twilight frantically ask, yet Spike didn't answer he was too weak to do so.

Twilight don't know what's happening to Spike but she knew what to do, he took Spike on her back and began to take him to the nearest hospital.

"Spike what ever you do keep your self together!" Spike still didn't answer her

Spike voice was weak as his body now became, but although weakened he manage to let out a painful groan.

Twilight took notice of this before asking Spike what is it.

Spike took Twilight's ear before his voice hiss "Twilight just teleport to the hospital would you.."

"Oh right sorry..."

Unbeknownst to Twilight many ponies saw her taking the purple stallion away many are mystified some are confused but one, a cyan pegasus saw Twilight. Saw with the stallion, it was Rainbow Dash.

"I knew! Twilight knew that stallion and if she took off to his legs before I do I go ballistic on her." Huffs of dust came out of Rainbow Dash's snout

Then Spike drifted to slumber as he felt comport at his guardian's presence comport that he will not exchange for anything or anypony have to offer as long as it's from Twilight.

In the dark of Spike's dream he lay silent happy to be close with the mare she truly love not only by his heart but also his soul.

**Next Chapter: Confrontation!**

_**MAD:** And done! That's chapter 8 for you. The next chapter will take longer so please I may ask for patience from you. Anyhow that's all and thank you for all the reviews and support and I mean all of you. I am truly grateful!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Confrontations!**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.

Twilight wasted no time her horn glowed creating a teleportation spell bringing her and Spike to the entrance of the hospital. It bring a smile on her lips knowing her best friend will be fine.

"Hold it right there Twilight!" A familiar voice boomed Twilight's ears

The lavender mare turned back seeing Rainbow Dash right in top of her no doubt she followed her to their how the cyan Pegasus found out she was about to go to the hospital she will never know.

With her blinding speed Rainbow landed just a few centimeters away from Twilight. Twilight eyed her blue friend and by her looks she is not pleased, Twilight tried to speak but before she can even greet her Rainbow interrupted her words.

"I can believe you Twilight! You knew about this mescaline of a stallion and you didn't even introduce us that so selfish!" Rainbow's words shouted at Twilight out of her wits.

"Well you see Dash...um well this is um..." Lost for words that's what became of her, Twilight in her mind if she even told Dash about what truly happened to Spike and now that he is the handsome stallion in her back the cyan Pegasus would surely will not believe her.

Rainbow on the other hand brought her sight to the unconscious stallion on Twilight's back then to Twilight then back to the fainted stallion. She came to a shocking conclusion her conclusion. Her conclusion only no doubt…..

Using her hooves Rainbow quickly shut her mouth her eyes filled with disgust at her purple friend. "You're going to rape him do you!?"

"OH I KNOW IT YOU PUT HIM ON A BUCKING SPELL TO RAPE HIM!" Rainbow exclaimed

Twilight cannot believe what Rainbow said. She just accused her of violating a stallion her! Violating a stallion! WTF! She thought!

"WHAT?! NO! No! That is purely incorrect Dash!" Now it is Twilight who's shouting back being accused of raping was a serious cause for her specially if the one being rape by is her best friend.

Taking her hooves Twilight gripped the stallion tighter her actions on cemented Rainbow's on her. With one big swift dash in the air the multi colored mare had taken Spike away from Twilight's grip.

"Sorry Twilight but if anymare is gonna nail this stallion it's gotta be me." Rainbow took altitude thinking she can escape the lavender unicorn she was correct that she can escape her but on HER. Just a few moments from flight the blue flyer felt a pair of pink hooves reached down of the unconscious stallion disabling her plan of flight.

"NO! His my husband!" To Rainbow surprise the one gripping waist was none other than Pinkie Pie, her hair straight and now wearing a strap on dildo.

"WHAT THE BUCK?! Pinkie are you crazy"

"His mine!"

The two crashed on the ground wrestling and shouting like little foals all arguing about the stallion.

"He saw me first Pinkie wait your turn!"

"NO! I'll nail him first!"

Twilight rushed on the area she can not believe how they are acting around the now stallion Spike. Considering how handsome Spike had become after he became a stallion it would speak why the mares in Ponyville are all gaga over him. Using her magic Twilight separated the two away from each taking the knocked out stallion to her back.

"Sorry girls but this stallion is coming with me." Again she decided to teleport away from the two but her actions is stopped. Stopped once she heard Pinkie's words.

"No fair Twilight this stallion is coming with us even if you have the strongest feeling!"

"WHAT?!" All her magic suddenly stopped dropping everypony to the ground.

Pinkie slowly took steps coming closer and closer to Twilight.

"My Pinkie sense is as sharp as the knives I keep in my kitchen Twilight and by I can tell you like-NO! love this stallion with all your heart."

Twilight felt all her blood rushed to her cheeks bringing a vivid blush to her face. Can it be true? Does she have this feelings to his assistant. His assistant that he holds so dear, like a friend, best friend, like a brother.

"...No.." she whispered ever so slowly she then landed on her flank hitting the ground all while looking at the dirt. It was all Pinkie needed to support her Pinkie sense prediction.

"Yes you do Twilight you love this stallion like how a mare should love a stallion but I can feel there is something in your chest, something else, fear, shame, and sadness but not on him Twilight." Pinkie said earning him a tear from the lavender mare.

"But on you isn't?"

Twilight never felt more ashamed what Pinkie said on her was correct. All of it. It was too much for her, it was like the world berating her without saying a word. But all what Pinkie claimed on her was right.

Silence was all that remained. Rainbow just stared in awe but she curiosity taking her she have to know what truly in happening to everypony or her head would burst.

"So is he Twilight?"

All what Twilight did took the stallion to her hooves bringing him to an embrace an embrace Twilight would wish that could last forever. But nothing last forever, nothing good anyway.

Removing her sight from the stallion and into the confused mare Twilight begun to talk.

"This stallion, this handsome stallion, a royal by his standards, my hearts desire and my assistant."

Rainbow and Pinkie stared at Twilight dumbfounded not understanding Twilight's words.

"This stallion is the only one I could never love the way I wish but what I have from him, not while sacrificing all the emotions he had for me, a familiar embrace I always have is something I would consider myself satisfied, he is my assistant, he is Spike the dragon, adopted son of princess Celestia."

"WHAT?!"

**-MEANWHILE AT CANTERLOT-**

Fire upon flame covered the city all while a chuckle of a dragoness poisoned the skies. Houses burn as the community run in stampeded wanting nothing more but to escaped the burning city.

Celestia how can not you understand? Alpha's plan will soon be achieved once I find my prince." Omega rises her claw in the air all while her laughter echo at the city.

Celestia now beaten and bruised can only lie down on the cold hard cement, she failed to protect her kingdom,to defeat this enemy. But deep within her heart she can not feel anger for her enemy just pity.

"Omega stop this insanity! You know that once you choose this path you will die."

Omega jumped in the air feeling the warm breeze hit her scales.

"That reminds me.." The dragoness drag the alicorn out of the concrete road and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"This is for killing my master you cunt!" Omega raises her sword into the air, aiming at Celestia's neck she was sure to kill the pony ruler with no exception.

"I did not kill Alpha.." Celestia's voice stopped her movement, dragon's have an extraordinary ability to sense sin in their opponents once they reached the age of adolescence and from what Omega can tell she isn't lying.

"Then he is alive?" She dropped her sword in excitement.

"No he died to saved us..."

"LIES!"

"HE DID!"

"ENOUGH WHERE IS OUR PRINCE?! TELL ME OR I'll CUT YOUR THROAT!" Omega threatened this time Celestia knew she will not stop once she started to swing her blade.

"I'll never tell you Omega your prince will never want war with us."

Omega loosen the grip from the God of the son then tossing her away. Omega loved to fight, to put herself to the extremes of battle but never did she enjoyed killing specially an enemy that is already beaten.

"You''ll see Goddess of the Sun, our prince will conquer your world and soon all the other."

"He would never he's my son and would side with us." Celestia said but the dragoness didn't feel threatened

Spinning around Omega turned on the wall taking her claw she form the ground and with one quick impact of her fist it was no more.

"_Danchien!"**(Severing Earth Flame")**_ Her voice boomed while the wall shattered once her fist hit the cemented structure.

"We'll see then pony Goddess if your son is as loyal as you think once I mated with him." And with that Omega is gone leaving the flaming city behind.

Puzzled that what's become of Celestia, an old enemy had appeared and now the once ended war will start again, a war her love ended, a war her love sacrificed. Now Omega threatens to unleash the greatest life form to the world and she knew all to well what will happen is she succeed: All life will perish by its wrath.

"Alpha what must I do?" Celestia asked the skies and she received a small breeze hit her face whispering the voice of her lost deceased love.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 10- Woe is ME!**

**MAD:** That's chapter 9, sorry to keep you hanging and waiting got my hands too full with college stuffs. Anyhow I'll be focusing my stories Deep Depression and Dragon Undefeated so again thanks for the wait and THANK YOU for the reviews. So bye now and see you soon! OH WAIT! I also want to say THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for** Shadowofademon88** and **Foolin** one last time for being my proofreaders at Deep Depression and Dragon Undefeated!.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Woe is Me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

Ashamed as Twilight is Pinkie just uncovered it to her friends luckily Spike was still out cold which she was kinda happy about. If Spike knew these feelings stirring up inside her Spike might think differently about her. The uncertainty is too much for the lavender pony Spike is her first friend, her best friend, she knew him even better than his big brother Shining Armor and if his assistant leave him she would be devastated beyond measure. For she holds the dragon so dear the idea of him leaving her was dreadful. Even thought she felt little jealousy on his first crush the fashionista known as Rarity Twilight have a minor fear on that for the reason that she knew Rarity doesn't love her the way she does, and by love that far greater than what Twilight loved anypony.

So she kept it all this time, all these years.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight looked away

**-In The Realm of the dead-**

A void one might call it was all the dragon can see. Their were no pony, no creatures and no life that can thrive here, all was there was a mixture of light and dark swirling in the skies illuminating yet dimming the vision of the dragon. Spike was unsure why he is there, did he did a crime that this would be his would be punishment? Hell/ Very unlikely he thought for he is a dragon of noble integrity. Why circled his mind. Other than the mystery of being trapped in this unknown place Spike also eyed his body which is now returned to his original dragon form.

Just then Spike felt another presence in this void his trapped in. The figure came closer and closer to him but he is more confuse waht to do. If this pony is hostile he would be defenseless to protect himself yet... if this pony is not he could ask this pony for help and possibly get out of this plain.

But the dragon did not have enough time to decide. Behind Spike a pony, a pegasus to be exact had already step in front of the confuse dragon. The pony is a stallion; his coat colored that is similar to Rainbow Dash only a lot darker, his wings have a different shade of blue as it shine with a glow so strong. Yet the most noticeable feature in the stallion was his armor. An armor just the same as he has only his stallion form only bigger.

"Hello their little one?" He finally spoke, his voice as gentle as his pose.

Spike didn't answer soon he was still unsure about the stallion but still if this pony wanted to harm him he should have attack him when he have a chance not talk to him with kindness. He was about to answer him but again the pony had spoken first.

"You might be wondering why your here?"

Spike nodded.

"Dragon prince I bring port not a reason but a warning, on you, on your friends, a great evil is coming to you and your love ones."

"WHAT!?" Spike gasp

"Be warned an enemy of great power which can only be rivaled by its desire to kill, an evil entity so strong that it would make our Gods nothing but ants for a boot. Dragon prince only you have what it takes to end this insanity, madness and chaos."

"I don't understand I'm just a baby dragon! You must be mistaking! I mean how can I fight?!" Spike exclaimed

But the stallion's smile was enough seize his hysterical actions. His posture didn't change nor did his voice.

"Spike I seen you in your pony form, you saved your friends from feral animal, you saved a mare from a fire and most of all you are showing your potential."

"You saw?"

"Yes Spike I saw I maybe gone to the realm of the living but my servitude to justice will never end."

"You saw so that makes you my stalker." Spike joked causing a burst of laughter to the two.

"A joker you are Spike just like your father."

Spike jumped at the sudden sentence. This pony just mention his father or is he just joking. In Spike's mind he suddenly got the urge to know not on this pony's warning, he only took little consideration thinking of it like a joke, of that part but to his parents.

"My parents do you know them?"

The pony remained silent. His laughter quickly stopped replace with a sad frown.

"Answer me!" Spike ordered him but his silent remain unchanged.

"He is gone, a true hero he is..." He finally said tears bringing in the corner to his eyes

"He's dead but how?" Another question escaped Spike's lips wishing more to know about his origins.

Stallion turned on him once again this time with a stare that can turn the sun cold, a stare so serious. Instinctively Spike's feet began to move away from the pony.

"Dragon prince as I once said you hold a potential that holds no limit only you can deal with this disaster only can save us from this threat, me, Alpha and the Gods and Goddesses once fought this entity but we only manage to stall the inevitable. Resulting for dragons to be contaminated with a curse we call SINS, their lost of nobility and their war against us ponies which resulted to the death of our leaders."

"But I as I said to you I" Spike didn't able to talked anymore once the stallion took his hooves and place it on his shoulders slowly rubbing the scales as he do so.

"I know you can Spike you are the son of Alpha the strongest dragon to walk the Equestria and only you are immune of the curse."

"Alpha?"

Then Spike's vision began to blur. His body begun to weaken as like what happened to him when he arrive to the post office to see Twilight. Slowly he can feel his eyes telling him to close them.

"Spike I am Blazin Comet champion of the skies take care of the body I given you as it will aid you well in your final test." And with that the stallion banish as Spike's vision turned black.

Spike's body banished the moment Comet finish the sentence feeling a brief sadness that this young one will be force to face a demon that they fail to defeat.

While sighing to the void another presence was felt this time it was a dragon,.

Looking at the dragon Comet know what the dragon wanted, his expression covered with sorrow, regret and sadness.

"You should have said something to him, it would be nice if he talk with his father."

The dragon emerge from the darkness of the void exposing him fully to his companion.

"With all the crimes I did, it would be a miracle for him to forgive me." The dragon spoke his voice filled with sadness just like he is.

"His your son Alpha he will and surely will forgive you." Comet took side with him. Alpha the once strongest dragon of Equestria now taking refuge at the champion of the skies company for his mistakes, for his crimes, and for his foolishness

"It wasn't your fault Alpha the curse forced you to do those horrible things to us." Comet reminded him

"No, the curse only magnified our evil desires the desires we kept in our the deepest and darkest part of our heart, I was a fool to let it consume us specially my student."

A shiver came to Comet's back if this student Alpha is talking about is Omega Spike would need to unlock his unlimited potential soon, before Omega see him.

"Princess Celestia, Luna my love, this maybe a fight we can not win." If Comet have fingers or claws like Alpha he would have clenched them, feeling so useless was really getting in their edge and what's worse is that all they can do was done and so is their time. Dead as they are they themselves know all they can do now is pray, pray that the Dragon Price will won against odds far greater than they are.

**-Meanwhile in Canterlot-**

While the city burns to ruins the dragoness known as Omega Zero walked the charred road looking at the skies now covered with a thick shade of smoke.

"Just wait my prince once you're in my arms Alpha's plan will soon succeed, this curse the ponies labeled us will make us stronger and it's drive will make us even more."

On her path she was a tall armored unicorn his eyes stained with angered on his enemy, his target the dragoness who destroyed his town.

"Dragon you shall pay for your crimes! I Shining Armor will see to it."

The female dragon let out a chuckle.

"Your welcome to try stallion."

Raising his hoof Shining Armor commanded his fleet to attack, it was a large platoon of pony soldiers many are pegasus, some are unicorns but they have one goal in mind. To seize this dragon.

But even with these number of enemies Omega didn't showed fear only a sick smile was present in her lips. Taking her blade Omega braced herself for a dash. And sprinted she did. Her speed was unmatched even by the soldiers, she was like a blur to them and with that her blade begun to glow.

"**Raikousen!" (Lighting Flash!) **Her voice boomed and so was her blade.

A barrage of electrical beams hit all the guards at once leaving them unconscious to the ground. All but one.

Even after all the electricity surged to his body Shining still manage to keep his ground determined to stop this opponent.

"Stop right there monster.."

"Surrender pony you I enjoy fighting not killing."

Must... stop...her... those thoughts motivated him along with his family.

Again using his magic Shining once again attack the dragoness. Taking his blade the beam cast by the dragoness had unleash to hit the pony captain and sure enough it hit him.

"Easy enough." Omega commented

"Why do this?" Shining Armor ask, clinging in to the last of his consciousness he had.

"For Alpha, for the dragon kingdom..." Omega sheets her sword, taking a steps closer to the injured pony.

As weak Shining became from his injuries his sight remained with the dragoness, regretting not able to spend a lot more time with his family, but in his mind it's the only thing he regretted, not being a soldier for justice not dying all of those things he will do so with a pride in his chest.

The moment Omega was in front of Armor the injured pony knew what would happen next, his end, the monster would kill him and his life would be over now and then.

But what the dragoness did next mystified him even more.

"Hey soldier do you have a smoke?" Omega ask

"Huh?!"

"A smoke, a cigarette a stick of pleasure! Damn! What do a dragoness do just to get a smoke here?"

NEXT CHAPTER: The Battle Begins!

**MAD:** That's chapter 10, I'm sorry to say this but now college had come to me once again I won't be able to update my stories for a long time until he holidays. *SNIFF*. I apologize but I will need all the time in my had to handle college and I mean it really. Anyhow on the lighter side I would like to thank Heartless Demon Wolf, also known as Inferno Demon Dash on creating my OCs Blazin Comet, Alpha and Omega Zero. THANK YOU buddy and also for the ones that read and reviewed thank you also.


End file.
